


Bedtime Tactics

by theoddwriter



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddwriter/pseuds/theoddwriter
Summary: Korra misses cuddling with her girlfriend and is trying out different plans on how to get Asami to relax.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Bedtime Tactics

Asami had been very busy with the building plans of the housing to help those who had lost their homes after the fight with Kuvira. She was practically drowning in work. Many take Korra as the type to not notice the details, but with Asami she did.

Korra realized that Asami had pulled several all-nighters lately. She picked up on her girlfriend's exhaustion early on. Everyday Asami would give Korra a kiss in the morning. Korra was used to getting up before Asami so she could get a good workout. But lately, Asami was already up and at her home desk reviewing papers when Korra began to stretch. 

There were other tell tale signs too, like the dark circles beneath her gorgeous green eyes. She knew Asami liked to wear makeup, it made Asami happy so Korra absolutely loved it. And that was gone too. She was slower in her movements and her hands shakier. But nothing was as bad, as the lack of cuddles Korra had received. 

So she put herself to work. 

Plan #1: Bribery

Korra’s parents used to bribe her with candy in order to make her be gentle when waterbending with Katara. It typically worked. Hell, Tenzin used to bribe Korra and the rest of his kids into meditation with the promise of snacks after. So Korra devised an idea.

Cookies. Korra begged Pema to teach her how to make cookies. It took her several tries, but when Asami got home there was a warm plate making the air of their apartment smell heavenly. 

“What’s that smell?” Asami called out, taking off her coat.

“Cookies. Pema showed me how to make them. I thought they would be a good treat before bed?” Korra said slinking over to her taller girlfriend, a smirk on her face.

“Oh, I hope you like them. I’ll make some tea but I have to get back to work.” Asami replied, placing a kiss on Korra’s head.

Plan #2: Reverse Psychology

“Man Asami I think we should stay up all night.” Korra purred out, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist. 

“That’s a good idea I suppose. Maybe you could look at some of my plans and talk to the people at the camps. It would actually help me a lot.” 

“You sure you don’t want to go to bed? I am loud when I’m up late. And I’m not going to stop talking.” Korra said, trying her hardest to hint to her girlfriend that she wants her to go to bed. But Asami did not get the hint. 

“It’s alright love, you know that I’m as crazy as you.”

So Korra found herself doing work all night with her girlfriend. She spent hours discussing floor plans which was interesting, and definitely helpful for Korra’s speaking. But Korra had never felt so tired the next morning, to the point where she had the resolve to pull off her next plan. 

Plan #3: Honesty

Korra practiced talking to Asami over and over again in the mirror. She even practiced with Mako, Bolin, and Jinora to see how a real person would react. 

Mako and Jinora hit closer to what Asami would react like. Considering Bolin went straight into Nuktuk.

When Korra heard the door unlock she felt her heart jump in her throat.

“Hey love, I’m home!” Asami started but began coughing hoarsely. She looked exhausted and sick. Her skin was paler and her gorgeous green eyes looked so down. Korra took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. 

“Asami, I’m worried about you. You barely sleep anymore, and you eat so quick I’m afraid you’re not getting enough. You don’t wear the things you love, you’re coughing now. And not to sound selfish, but I miss sleeping with you in my arms. I love cuddling you. I like holding you and seeing you relax. I know that you have a lot on your plate but still, you’ve got to take care of yourself.” Korra admitted not even being able to look up at her girlfriend. 

When she finally looked up she saw tears welling up in her girlfriend’s eyes. But there was the most beautiful smile on her face. The one that made Korra’s heart melt. 

“I love you so much Korra. You care so much. I would love to get into some pajamas and cuddle with you.” Asami said, rushing to be in Korra’s arms.

Korra never felt so much relief. She held Asami close and cried with her. The two stayed like that for a minute before deciding to get changed. 

The two girls spent the rest of their day in bed.  
Honesty was the best plan in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this! It's a short one shot for you all but I think it's pretty cute.


End file.
